Barney Frank
Barney Frank (born March 31, 1940) is a gay man who is a Washington insider and engineered the collapse of the American economy. He is NOT straight. He is always crowing about being gay and going around advertising it like we even care. This gay guy is always in a state of playing himself up as gay as if we even care. Keep it to yourself. Some of us STRAIGHT people dont want to hear about that. Politics Frank represents Massachusetts because there such a liberal whacko state theyll even elect a gay guy. He supports abortion and even voted against the partial birth abortion ban act because apparently a hearbeat isnt enough proof of life for this guy. He would rather let the girl go the clinic and get it done quick and the dead baby doesnt get a choice in the matter. So much for being pro choice. Of course he is also into gay rights because he is gay which is a conflict of interest but I guess libs dont care if its there team. Double standards. Out of all of Congress Frank may be the least virtuous. It yanks the mind that someone like him could even be allowed to be a politician. I mean..hes gay! Destroying the economy Frank made it so that real estate companies would give high interest loans to poor people for houses and then when the people would default the company would get the house but to many people defaulted and then the companies theirselves couldnt make those payments. I guess as a gay man he is obsessed with poor men being brought from rags to riches and becoming beautiful princesses like Cinderella. Manchurian candidate Obama is the same way, prefering to be Robin Hood and make everyone 'share the wealth' giving money from the rich to the poor. Well Obama wont be our slavemaster and commander in cheif for long because people are getting tired of his 'hope and change. Therefore its no mystery Alaskan governor Sarah Palin and the Tea Party are energizing the base all over the country and prepared to take the country back in November. Palin has a beautiful mind and body and is a true breath of fresh air and it will be a good year in 2012 when she replaces Obama if he even lasts that long. Personally I dont even see him lasting until 3/10. To you maybe thats a stretch but to me after 5 months in office with a Republican congress he will be ready to impeach himself in shame. Personal Life Frank is GAY. He came out in 1987 and ever since then has been like BLAH BLAH BLA. Confidentiality is apparently beyond these people. He is probably a member of GLAAD which is the most dangerous of all the terrorist groups. I knew a census taker who tried to give an AIDS test to a guy from GLAAD. He ate her liver with some farve beans and a nice bottle of chanti. After Frank dies because he is gay he wont go to Heaven, burning in Hell instead for all eternity like are Founding Father intended. Dont worry Frank, Im sure you will get plenty of love and tenderness from other men down there, its basically like prison. I wouldnt count on you and Satan breaking up anytime soon!